Du silence et du bruit
by Neska
Summary: Recueil de cours OS indépendants. UA. ShinoxNeji, NejixShino. Couples secondaires possibles. Attention, le numéro 2 est rating M!
1. Les feuilles d'herbe

**Les feuilles des arbres**

* * *

Shino finit par rentrer, mais l'appartement n'est pas vide. Néji lisait dans le salon, assis sur le canapé devant la télé éteinte. Il n'avait pas mis de musique, et le silence s'étendait dans la pièce, plus sensible encore par le faible bruit de la fanfare qui défilait dans la rue, en-dessous des fenêtres fermées.

– Salut.

Néji le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Gaara était affalé sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux, endormi. Ses Converse crasseuses dépassaient de l'accoudoir. La main de Néji tourna une page et revint caresser les cheveux roux distraitement, les doigts comme un grappin de machine à jouer de fête foraine. Shino secoua la tête, poussa un soupir et s'assit dans le fauteuil en allumant la télé. Il n'y avait vraiment que Gaara que Néji aurait pu autoriser à effleurer le canapé des semelles. Merde, lui-même n'y avait pas droit, et pourtant il vivait ici !

Il tomba sur la chaîne parlementaire, sans doute la dernière chose que Néji avait regardé hier soir. Il ne se préoccupa pas de changer, de toute façon il n'avait allumé que pour réveiller Gaara. Il le vit se renfrogner un peu, avant de battre des paupières lentement. Mis à part la lampe de bureau qui éclairait de travers le livre de Néji, le salon était peu éclairé. Les yeux clairs qui s'ouvraient en paraissaient lumineux, verts qu'ils étaient comme les rayons de soleil qu'on voit au travers des feuilles des arbres. Gaara le fixa un instant, puis il se retourna en grognant, le nez contre le ventre de Néji. Le bruit d'une page qui se tourne. Le grappin. Des cheveux roux qui sentaient le péché. Shino se détourne et passe sur la quatorze, la onze, la neuf, la six, la sept, à nouveau la six pour voir si la publicité était terminée. Il se résigne, éteint, se lève pour mettre un disque de Sidney Bechet. Le saxophone se met à bourdonner dans le salon, à moitié comme un ballon dégonflé, à moitié comme les feuilles des arbres sous le vent d'Eden. Néji lit Walt Whitman.


	2. L'étrange éphémère

PWP, ShinoxNeji, UA

Rating M.

Attention : les drabbles ne sont pas liés entre eux.

* * *

**L'étrange éphémère**

* * *

Quand Shino émergea enfin du sommeil ce matin-là, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était que la lumière dans le salon était allumée. Il voyait le rai lumineux qui brillait sous la porte. Son éphémère était donc encore là, à moins qu'il ne soit parti en laissant les rideaux ouverts. Étrange. Il aurait classé son coup dans les glissants. Les collants et les glissants étaient les catégories dans lesquelles il divisait ses amants : ceux qui restent préparer le petit-déjeuner et vous inondent de SMS les jours suivants, et ceux qui partent au petit matin sans laisser la moindre trace de leur présence. Celui-là ne lui avait pas demandé son numéro, ni même son nom... D'ailleurs, lui, comment s'appelait-il ?

Shino sortit du lit en grognant. Il y a quelques années, il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire le genre de choses qu'il avait fait cette nuit – déjà – mais alors avec quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom ! Enfin. La vie était comme ça maintenant.

Nu sous sa robe de chambre râpée, ses lunettes rondes au bout du nez, Shino allait pour saluer – de façon de préférence dégagée et indifférente – l'homme dans son salon, quand ce qu'il vit l'arrêta :

- Est-ce que tu es en train de repasser mon linge ?

Un métis asiatique, grand et élancé, lui jeta un regard de derrière sa planche, puis lui dit, comme si cela expliquait tout :

- Je ne supporte pas la vue d'une chemise froissée.

O...kay, pensa Shino en s'affalant dans l'unique fauteuil – pas de canapé, c'était un appartement de célibataire et tout était fait pour que cela se voit. Il resta quelques instants silencieux, les bras sur les accoudoirs et les genoux écartés, examinant son éphémère. L'autre soir au bar, il n'avait certainement pas eu l'air d'un collant. Et au lit non plus. Il n'avait pas été doux, ni sentimental – ni même très expressif, se rappela Shino, mais enfin, l'essentiel c'était d'avoir réussi à le ramener. S'il n'avait pas apprécié sa performance, ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir.

Par contre, il avait eu la main heureuse. Certains pénibles matins, il se réveillait à côté de gens qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé toucher sobre. L'éclairage des boîtes de nuits et des bars lounge était si flatteur. Mais pas cette fois.

L'autre s'était rhabillé avec ses vêtements de la veille, auxquels il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention – très classiques au demeurant : de jeans cigarette et un polo Lacoste qui faisait un peu bourgeois. Ce n'était pas le genre de personnes qui avait besoin de faire des efforts pour entrer en boîte. Il avait la silhouette longue et souple, les épaules carrées et la taille étroite d'un nageur, et ses traits de métis étaient parfaitement équilibrés entre la douceur asiatique et une masculinité caucasienne, plus prononcée.

Je m'étonne moi-même, parfois, songea Shino. Un gargouillement presque inaudible lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis une quinzaine d'heures, à part des olives cocktails.

L'étrange glissant pas si glissant que ça, le repassage apparemment terminé, lui mit une tasse de thé entre les mains avant qu'il ne se décide à se lever.

- Ton frigo est vide, lui annonça-t-il.

- Ouais.

Ça veut dire dégage, rajouta mentalement Shino. D'un autre côté, l'autre était toujours là, apparemment aux petits soins, et il ne dirait pas non à une petite pipe pour commencer la journée. Mais mieux valait ne pas être trop direct. Il doutait que son éphémère s'agenouille simplement parce qu'il le lui demandait. Ces gens-là veulent avoir l'impression que ce qu'ils font est au départ leur idée.

- Il reste un cookie dans la boîte, fit-il en désignant d'un geste vague une large boîte de Pepperidge Farm à la noix de pécan. Tu le veux ?

- Oui.

- Tu aimes ça au moins ? dit Shino, légèrement réticent malgré tout à abandonner l'unique petit-déjeuner de la place. Tu ne le veux pas juste parce que c'est le dernier ?

L'autre le regarda d'un air un peu contrarié. Les gens s'étonnaient toujours de la facilité qu'il avait à lire en eux.

- J'aime les cookies, répondit-il enfin. Évidemment, j'en ai davantage envie parce que c'est le dernier.

- Va. C'est juste un cookie après tout, se résigna Shino.

- Juste un cookie. Juste un homme. Juste un pays. C'est en commençant à laisser tomber les petites choses qu'on en arrive à laisser tomber ce qui est important.

Oui, le sens de l'aphorisme impromptu, c'est quelque chose qu'il avait déjà remarqué hier soir. Apparemment ce n'était pas uniquement dû aux Martinis.

Muni de sa propre tasse de thé, il s'assit par terre devant lui, apparemment pas dérangé de poser ses fringues de marque sur le plancher. Bon début, pensa Shino, ne pouvant s'empêcher de constater que le visage de l'autre était presque au niveau de son entrejambe.

- Du thé hérétique, entendit-il chuchoter.

- Du quoi ? demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil.

- Si mon grand-père me voyait boire du thé industriel en sachet... avec du sucre dedans, en plus ! Il s'en retournerait dans sa tombe.

- M'est avis qu'il serait plus choqué de savoir ce qu'on a fait cette nuit plutôt que de quelle sorte de thé tu bois.

- Ne crois pas ça. Le thé est très important chez nous.

- Mmh... Et tu viens d'où, au fait ?

- J'ai la nationalité américaine.

- Moi aussi, mais je me sens pas le moins du monde américain pour autant.

L'autre lui fit un petit sourire, un peu moqueur. Il était vraiment pas mal, se redit Shino, et ses lèvres tendres et ironiques seraient du plus bel effet autour de sa queue, aussi.

- Mon grand-père était japonais. C'était quelqu'un...

Shino attendit la suite, bien qu'elle ne l'intéressât pas plus que ça, mais rien ne vint.

- Okay, fit-il d'un ton plus réveillé à présent, et décidé à faire en sorte que Quel-que-soit-son-nom ait soudainement envie de le sucer – le thé avait mouillé, rougi et sucré ses lèvres – bois donc cet hérétique thé juif, pendant que –

- Pourquoi juif ? releva l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

Oh. Il n'avait pas pensé à un possible antisémitisme. Plusieurs fois, sa judaïté (bien que fort malmenée) avait même plutôt excité son futur amant, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi –et il s'en fichait. Il était juif quand il rentrait voir ses parents dans le Montana, mais à Los Angeles, particulièrement dans les milieux underground gays qu'il fréquentait, il préférait ne pas penser à sa religion. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas nier ce qu'il était. Tant pis pour la pipe.

- Je suis juif, au cas où... tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, fit-il en agitant vaguement la main vers son entrejambe.

- C'est un peu à la mode en ce moment. Plein d'acteurs de films pornos sont circoncis, ça ne veut rien dire.

- Eh bien pour moi ça veut dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'aimes pas les Juifs ?

L'éphémère – qui n'allait pas tarder à enfin s'envoler, on dirait – le regarda un moment sans rien dire, avant d'entreprendre de finir son thé. Le thé est très important chez nous, se rappela Shino. Même le thé hérétique juif.

- Si tu avais su que j'étais juif, disons... quand on s'est rencontrés, tu serais venu ici ? insista-t-il.

- ...Non.

Shino n'était pas vraiment choqué, plutôt honnêtement surpris. Et ça allait en augmentant :

- Ce n'est pas... personnel.

L'éphémère parlait bas, l'air ailleurs. Temps de le virer, décida Shino, moins amène tout de même que quelques minutes auparavant. Moi non plus si j'avais su, j'aurais pas couché avec un antisémite. Son regard tomba sur la taille étroite, l'entrejambe collé à la braguette par la position en tailleur. Encore que...

- Comment tu t'appelles au fait ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Hm ? Hyuga Neji. Neji.

Ouais. Un nom comme ça, il fallait pas non plus espérer qu'il s'en rappelle. Hugh-neige ?

- Eh bien Blanche-Neige... et si tu te barrais ? fit-il, le ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

L'autre eut l'air inexplicablement étonné. Il leva vers lui ses grands yeux gris-bleu, couleur de fumée de cigarette, la bouche à peine entr'ouverte.

- Ah... d'accord, marmotta-t-il, un peu égaré.

Shino se releva en même temps que lui et saisit le col de son polo, approchant leurs visages, les yeux plissés de colère, toute lascivité envolée.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je croyais que tu couchais pas avec les Juifs ? Oh non j'oubliais... c'est « pas personnel ». Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Rien, souffla le métis. Lâche-moi...

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'affronter. Shino l'aurait bien poussé à bout pour voir – cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi déboussolé et il voulait des réponses – mais il n'était pas lui-même de nature belliqueuse, d'autant que Neige était plus grand que lui, et plus musclé – il se souvenait de son corps nu si dur et souple, puissant comme un serpent sans écailles... Il le lâcha et recula. Ses mollets se cognèrent contre le fauteuil qui était toujours derrière lui et il tomba en arrière, s'enfonçant dans l'assise épaisse avec un « puf » sourd.

- Je me suis mal exprimé, peut-être... Enfin non. Mais toi je... je t'aime bien ?

Neige baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, toujours étrécis. Il avait l'air gauche et incertain des gens qui ne sont pas habitués à composer avec l'humeur d'autrui. Ses jambes recouvertes de jean touchaient presque les siennes, nues – la robe de chambre s'était ouverte. Mu par une impulsion, il les agrippa, pliant les genoux vers lui. L'autre s'agrippa à ses épaules dans son déséquilibre, et atterrit assis sur lui, les genoux coincés entre les accoudoirs du fauteuil et les hanches de son propriétaire. Shino remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un doigt, encerclant la taille de Neji de son autre bras. Il resserra sa prise, forçant son partenaire à cambrer le dos. Il devinait combien cette position faisait ressortir ses fesses, et sans plus réfléchir, sa main s'envola et s'abattit.

- Ah ! fit Neji.

Il réitéra son geste, et cette fois-ci Neji poussa un gémissement au lieu d'une exclamation de surprise, et la pièce se chargea d'une tension sexuelle si forte et si soudaine, que Shino se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de grandir depuis le début, tandis qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention. Neji ne se débattait plus dans son étreinte, et il sentait les muscles de ses cuisses trembler légèrement contre les siennes. Il n'avait pourtant pas non plus eu l'air de quelqu'un qui apprécierait une fessée.

Merde à tout ça, se dit Shino. Neji ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait ni n'avait prédit de lui. Il aurait une discussion sérieuse avec lui au sujet de cette histoire de Juifs – mais pas maintenant, non. Il y avait beaucoup plus intéressant et agréable à faire. Quand sa main s'abattit de nouveau, l'érection de Neji frôla la sienne et il n'eut plus en tête que de frapper, la paume irritée par la toile rêche du denim, pour que Neji se frotte davantage contre lui, plus fort, qu'il gémisse plus haut.

Les hanches de Neji ondulaient, ses fesses montaient à la rencontre de sa main.

Sa nuque se tordait en rythme, son chignon lâche de samouraï ballottant sur son cou.

Il aurait bien voulu que Neji le suce, là, mais il aurait fallu qu'il descende de ses genoux pour ça, et il n'en était pas question.

Neji pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Fort.

Il empoigna ses fesses des deux mains, et le pressa tout contre lui, sentant avec détresse sa jouissance s'éloigner, faute de friction. Les lèvres de Neji scellaient les siennes, l'empêchant de laisser sortir les grondements qui faisaient vibrer sa gorge.

Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à faire, ce coup de pouce qui le ferait gicler jusqu'au Nirvana. Neji quitta ses lèvres et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Une grande goulée d'air fut aspirée par ses poumons et il éjacula. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à sérieusement manquer d'oxygène. Respirant bruyamment, il passa une main sur l'entrejambe emprisonné par la braguette, caressa la verge qu'il sentait à travers les épaisseurs de tissu. Sa chaleur irradiait au-delà du vêtement.

- Ne me fais pas venir dans mon pantalon, chuchota Neji à son oreille, et Shino en aurait joui s'il ne venait pas de le faire.

Il défit maladroitement le bouton, pressa contre le membre chaud pour pouvoir tirer la fermeture à glissière déformée. Alors qu'il mettait la main dans le pantalon pour libérer le sexe de son étrange éphémère, il le sentit gicler contre ses doigts, à travers le fin coton de son sous-vêtement. Neji se cambra, la tête rejetée en arrière, les muscles bandés, enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules de Shino. Il resta immobile trois ou quatre secondes, concentré sur son orgasme, avant d'ouvrir la bouche dans un cri silencieux et de le laisser s'échapper.

* * *

.


	3. Les lunes grises

UA, OS.

Notes préliminaires :

- « Te voilà femme maintenant » : Baudelaire à Madame Sabatier, l'une de ses muses, après avoir passé une nuit avec elle, qui a détruit toute l'adoration qu'il lui portait.

- Le pianocktail est à l'origine une invention de Boris Vian.

- L'americano et la maquisette sont de vrais cocktails, et le polish coffee est (reste à ?) inventer. Je l'imagine comme une sorte d'épais capuccino alcoolisé.

RATING : K+

Parce que l'érotisme, ça ne s'écrit pas, ça se laisse deviner...

* * *

**Les lunes grises**

* * *

Le bureau de Néji n'était pas très grand, pour tout ce qu'il avait à contenir, mais sa disposition lui donnait une étrange aura d'autorité. Les murs latéraux étaient épaissis de rayonnages de dossiers à droite, à gauche d'un pianocktail aux reflets métalliques. Le secrétaire était placé au fond de la pièce rectangulaire, face à la porte d'entrée, et flanqué de deux longues fenêtres qui faisaient couler des rais obliques de soleil éblouissant, seules lumières de la pièce. L'unique siège offert aux visiteurs était face au propriétaire des lieux. On se trouvait à moitié aveuglé par le soleil, tandis que Néji restait dans une ombre relative. La première fois qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce, tous les nouveaux auteurs frissonnaient devant le regard clair, aigu et fixe de Néji Hyuga, le seul de ses traits qu'ils distinguaient clairement.

Mais Shino Aburame n'était pas un nouveau venu. L'auteur de la célèbre série _Lunes grises _était l'égérie et la poule aux œufs d'or des Éditions Hyuga. Annoncé par la standardiste, il entra donc sans émotion particulière dans le bureau, saluant l'occupant d'un hochement de tête, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil qui lui était destiné. Il ne parla pas tout de suite : il ignorait comment présenter ce qu'il avait à annoncer. Habitué à ses manières, l'éditeur resta également silencieux. Sous son coude droit était le dernier chapitre du dernier manuscrit que Shino lui avait envoyé, et sous son coude gauche, le journal _L'Hebdomadaire du livre_, ouvert sur un article qui titrait : _Le sixième volume des _Lunes grises_, épilogue ?_

_Il se pourrait bien que l'étrange découverte des éditions Hyuga se finisse plus tôt que prévu. C'est ce que nous confiait hier dans une interview Ino Yamanaka, le nouvel agent de Shino Aburame. À trente ans, Aburame est déjà un incontournable de la littérature de science-fiction contemporaine. Après un premier roman, _Entomologies_, il quitte Tokuma Shoten pour Hyuga, une maison familiale indépendante qui jouit d'un fort succès d'estime auprès des amateurs éclairés d'une science-fiction cauchemardesque qui n'oublie pas de soigner son style – au prix parfois, il faut le dire, d'une expérimentation assez hermétique. Il y publie la série _Lunes grises_, deux fois primée au Concours des écritures imaginaires, qui le révèle au grand public. _Lunes grises_ raconte le désir impossible du narrateur, rendu difforme par une explosion radioactive, pour Cynthia, une sélénite qui se drogue à l'oxygène et semble indifférente à tout ce qui l'entoure. Ce désir frustré et muet finit par prendre la contrôle de la vie du narrateur, et le pousse à inventer les pires machinations pour s'approprier Cynthia. L'écriture minutieuse et empoisonnée d'Aburame, la façon dont il joue avec les ellipses temporelles et son excellent sens des dialogues ont fait de _Lunes grises_ une série qui a fasciné des milliers de lecteurs. Le sixième volume, qui devrait paraître à l'automne prochain, vient d'être annoncé par Yamanaka comme le dernier de la série, ce qui n'a pas manqué de surprendre. L'agent littéraire n'a pas donné de plus amples renseignements, et s'est contenté de déclarer qu'Aburame « voulait en finir pour se lancer dans quelque chose de totalement nouveau »._

– Tu as lu mon dernier ? fit Shino.

– Oui, répondit Néji. C'est une blague ?

Shino soupira intérieurement. Il savait pourtant que cela allait mal se passer.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer en m'écrivant le parfait stéréotype d'une scène de sexe et en me collant une fin heureuse ? Une fin heureuse ? Tu as oublié que je te publiais dans la collection « Dystopies » ? Ça ne ressemble en rien au reste de la série. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête, mais je te conseille de jeter ce torchon digne de Barbara Cartland.

– Tu es un peu dur quand même... Mais bon, peu importe que ça te plaise ou pas. C'est écrit, c'est tout, c'est venu comme ça. J'arrivais plus à écrire comme avant... J'en ai marre de me plonger dans cette veine tordue et masochiste !

– C'est comme ça que tu définis ma ligne éditoriale ? Non, ne réponds pas. Écoute, tu vas me réécrire cette fin, et après tu me diras ce qui te tracasse, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de plus cohérent. Si tu veux qu'ils finissent par coucher ensemble, pourquoi pas, mais pas d'une façon aussi mielleuse. Cela doit décevoir, comme Madame Sabatier... _Te voilà femme maintenant_... Si Cynthia se rend, ce n'est plus Cynthia.

– Si, justement. En se rendant, elle s'annihile, puisque seul son refus de tout la caractérisait. Elle meurt, en quelque sorte. Alors l'histoire s'arrête aussi. Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Néji. Je te l'ai dit, j'arrive plus à écrire comme ça. J'ai essayé. J'ai changé, je ne suis plus dans le même trip. C'est tout.

– C'est pour ça que tu veux arrêter, sans même te donner la peine d'écrire une fin convenable ? grinça Néji en reprenant l'article de l'_Hebdomadaire du livre_. Ces idiots n'ont rien compris à l'histoire, on dirait qu'ils parlent d'un roman à l'eau de rose, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante en tendant le journal à Shino, sans parler de leur inculture générale en matière de genre littéraire.

L'écrivain parcourut rapidement l'article. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne. Qu'est-ce qu'Ino avait encore foutu ? Il lui avait dit de ne faire aucune déclaration à la presse tant qu'il ne l'avait pas annoncé à Néji !

– Justement, en parlant d'arrêter... Je suis surtout venu pour ça. Je veux arrêter d'écrire des romans. J'ai envie de revenir au reportage scientifique.

– Tu sais que je ne publie pas de reportages, fit Néji après un silence.

– Je sais.

Néji se leva et se dirigea vers le pianocktail, passant devant l'autre sans le regarder. Il sortit un shaker et quelques bouteilles du compartiment, et s'installa au clavier.

– Tu m'en fais un aussi ? demanda Shino. Qu'ils se décontractent un peu ne leur ferait pas de mal, pensait-il.

Après plusieurs heures de négociations ou de discussion intenses, Néji s'installait au pianocktail et jouait Offenbach et le pianocktail leur servait une marquisette. Lors des grandes occasions, il jouait Verdi, et ils finissaient un peu éméchés, un peu trop conscients de la proximité et de la chaleur de leurs corps. Les joues de Néji rosissaient, mais sa conversation et son jeu restaient maîtrisés. Shino devenait plus tactile, mais il ne touchait jamais que son épaule, son bras ou le haut de son dos. Une fois – la première fois qu'il avait remporté le Prix de l'Imaginaire, ils étaient restés tard au bureau, et vers deux heures du matin, il s'était assis à côté de Néji, cuisse contre cuisse, pour jouer du Schubert à quatre mains. Le pianocktail avait servi des americanos. Il se souvenait...

– Hm. Je t'aurais bien joué Wagner mais je crains de ne plus avoir assez de liqueur d'orange amère pour pouvoir te faire sentir le goût de ta trahison.

Shino secoua la tête. Il savait que Néji le prendrait mal. Avec lui c'était tout ou rien. Il abandonnait Cynthia et les lunes grises, la radioactivité et les prix littéraires. Il devait aussi abandonner Verdi, le bureau ténébreux flanqué de deux colonnes de lumières, et même les descentes hasardeuses de l'escalier des Éditions Hyuga à trois heures du matin, entre le courant d'air gelé du dehors et la chaleur du Polish Coffee bien crémeux que le pianocktail servait lorsqu'on jouait Chopin.

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas réécrire la fin ? finit par demander Néji, sans se retourner pour le regarder.

– Non.

Il devait en finir. Se délivrer. Tout cela devenait trop bon, allait trop vite, et en même temps était voué à n'aboutir jamais.

– Hors de question que je publie ça. Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je choisirais un nègre pour faire un spin-off. Ce sera moins bien, mais ce sera toujours mieux que ce que tu m'as fait.

– Comme tu veux. Moi j'abandonne.

Néji ôta ses mains du clavier. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Shino n'avait pas prêté attention à l'air qu'il avait joué. Il le regrettait à présent. C'était sûrement le dernier qu'il entendrait.

Son éditeur se tourna enfin vers lui.

– Tu m'abandonnes alors ?

Shino plongea dans son regard, toujours aussi clair et fixe, peut-être légèrement moins aigu que d'habitude. Néji était déjà las d'il ne savait quel combat. Ses yeux cessaient de scruter, vaincus, minéralisés. Ils ressemblaient à deux lunes grises.


End file.
